


Better than Before

by LookIShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute?, First date!, How Do I Tag, I cant english, I want my boys to be happy, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance needs the love, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019, angsty, gtfo nyma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: Lance is going to have a date with Shiro but runs into his ex Nyma which brought back bad memories but Shiro makes everything better(tbh idk anymore)





	Better than Before

**Author's Note:**

> So at first, I wanted to draw it because i though it was cute and i will when i have time school is currently slapping my face but ill try to get it out during the weekend. This is for the shance cafe valentine exchange but my gifte dropped so this is for everyone <33  
> ( I hope yall enjoy this yeeyee)  
> p.s Tumblr is coffeecarton i really need to change my ao3 name

Lance needed to look good at all cost. He has spent a good hour in front of the mirror fixing his hair and clothing. He needed everything to be perfect. For Shiro, he needed to look perfect for their date. After a good 30 minutes, he grabbed his wallet and left for their meeting place.

Lance arrived a good 15 minutes early. The park was nice. It wasn't cold, but the breeze made him shiver. He should have grabbed a heavier jacket before he left but it didn’t go with his outfit, so he didn’t. He was nervous, and his heart was about to explode. He kept wiping his palms on his pants and checking his watch every few seconds. Shiro had asked him to be his valentine and if he wanted to go on a date a week prior and he said yes so fast it was almost embarrassing. He couldn't believe that Shiro had asked him out and he was surprised he hadn't fainted. Shiro was the golden boy of the company and the new VP being recently promoted last fall. Lance was smitten and heels in love with him it wasn't even funny. Lance didnt really believe love at first sight but Shiro changed all of that. Shiro was incredibly handsome, sculpted like a demigod and had a smile that was brighter than any star. Shiro was like one of those Jockey hot nice guys in romcoms Lance binges often. And don’t get him started on his biceps, he often daydreams about Shiro bench pressing him it was almost shameful. But all in all, Shiro is an angel and he wanted this date to go smoothly. 

Lance checked his phone for the hundredth time. Shiro texted saying he’s going to arrive in a few minutes. A bubbly feeling filled his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening he was going on a date with Shiro on valentine’s day. His heart was beating out of his chest. That is when he heard.

“It that Lance I see?” a feminine voice approached.

Lances head shot back, he recognized that voice anywhere. Nyma

“Well if it isn’t Lancy Lance, how have you been?” Nyma states with a sly grin

“Hey, babe who is this?” the man next to her stated.

“An ex-babe, but don’t worry he has nothing on you.” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his.  
“So how have you been? Still being a slut and sleeping with guys?”

Lance froze. It took every self-control not to break down.

“This is the gay you dated in high school? The man asked

“Yeah! You should have seen him cry when we broke up.” she laughed  
He wasn’t gay, he was bi but that didn’t stop the rumors from spreading. High was hell after he and Nyma broke up. Apparently, she spread the idea that he was a gay slut looking for a quick fuck.

“Oh, are you going to cry” Nyma choose “you look especially cute when you do.” she broke out laughing and so did the guy.

Shit, he hated this, right when he was bout run back he bumped into someone.

“Shit I’m Sor-!”

“Lance?”

Lance look up to see Shiro a worried expression plastered a crossed his face

“Lance are you alright?” prosthetic holding on to the Cubans waist.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He flashed an unconvincing smile.

“Are you Su-” Shiro asked but was interrupted

“You might want to get away from him” Nyma scolded “He’s a stupid slut and I’m pretty sure he is positive for many things” She laughed

Suddenly Shiro’s grip around Lance's waist tightens, Lance looked up to see shires face and it looked like he was going to rip her into shreds.

Lance placed his hands-on shires cheek. “Hey, it's ok, I’m used to it lets go.” 

Lance tugged at Shiro shirt, but Shiro didn’t budge. He removed lances hand from his shirt and walked up to the rude individuals.

“You have no right to say that about him,” Shiro stated eyes narrowing 

“Ha? What are you his boyfriend?” Nyma scoffs “Just so you know he slept with everyone in high school.”

“I DID NOT!” Lance yelled, he had enough “you go around spreading rumors, so you can feel better about yourself, in fact, your right I am stupid! Because I was stupid enough to date you!” He felt much better letting it out. He didn’t notice the male next to Nyma tried to strike him but Shiro stopped him.  
“I suggest you guys get out of here before I call the police for harassment.” Shiro gripped the other male's hand so hard causing him to buckle, Shiro let go and grabbed Lance's hand to stop him from shaking.

“Let’s get out of here babe, let these f*gigots rots.” she stopped away pride ruined.

“Lance are you alright?” Shiro asked more worried than ever. Lance gave a weak smile and nodded. Shiro guided him back to his car giving him the jacket he was wearing hoping to stop the younger man from shaking. 

“Wait Lance stand here for a second.” Lance gave Shiro a confused look as he sees Shiro open the trunk of his car. But his facies expression changed to an awe when Shiro pulled out the most beautiful bouquet of roses and a pink dolphin plushie.

“I didn’t want to come empty handed so I stopped by a flower and toy store to pick these up for you. I heard you liked the ocean, so I decided to get you a dolphin plushie and so yeah. I’m sorry I should have gotten here earlier and if you’re still shaken up I can take you back and we can go another time?” Shiro smiled presenting him the roses.

Lance started to cry, shit he was so uncool right now, but he couldn’t help it. Usually, by now they would have left but Shiro didn’t. He was so happy he couldn't stop crying.

“Lance oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Shiro was panicking he didn’t know how to make lance stop crying. So, he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, please stop crying, it'll mess up your pretty face.” Shiro proceeded to wipe away  
Lances tears “let me take you home we can always do something next time.”

“NO!” Lance practically screamed “I want to go on this date! I’m sorry I’m just happy, I thought you were going to leave after everything she told you. I’m sorry for crying and I thought and would understand if you don’t want to go with me anymore. I know I’m a hand full and -”

Shiro cut him off with a kiss. Lance did not process what was going on and when he did he nearly fainted. 

“Then let’s go then I reserved us a spot at the nice restaurant near the Pier.” Shiro smiled opening the car door for lance to get in. Lance still holding the plushie and roses while a blushing mess scooted into the car still registering what had happened. He’s going on a date with Shiro.

The car ride was silent for the most part, but they had their hands intertwined the whole time. Lance still blushing couldn’t believe he had kiss Takashi Shirogane. He dug his face into the dolphin couldn’t contain his smile. His face was burning up and Shiro hadn’t let go of his hand yet. 

“Hey Lance, you ok?” lance jumped up from the dolphin. “If you really don’t want to go I won’t force you, and if you ever want to talk about it I’m here to listen” Shiro flashed him a smile as they slowed down at a red light. Shiro still not letting go of his hand he felt his heart flutter. God how perfect can Shiro get.

“Shiro I want to go on a date with you, I really do, I mean like who wouldn’t! you’re a whole wet dream!” Once that left his mouth he regretted that and burned red.  
Shiro let out a laugh and pink dusted his cheek. “thank you, Lance, you are quite beautiful yourself.” Lance as embarrassed as ever dug his face back into the dolphin the rest of the ride to the restaurant 

Dinner was nice, they talked about their interests and family a friend and even planned a movie night. It was a perfect date, Lance complete forgot about the incident earlier that day as he melted into Shiro’s kiss that night. He was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a mini continuation of a move date cuz why not


End file.
